


The Fight for Life

by The_names_Levi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Blood and Gore, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-06-29 06:50:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19824781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_names_Levi/pseuds/The_names_Levi
Summary: Keith, a depressed teen is orphaned with his brother after a horrific accident killed both his parents. His uncle finds them at an orphanage and takes them in. During the summer he sends his own son, Keith, and Keith's older brother to altean springs. Where his biggest bully is also in attendance. Follow Keith on his journey to stay alive once other campers start getting murdered, and the finger is pointed at him





	1. chapter 1

Keith was doing his last-minute packing for summer camp at altean springs, while fiddling with the sleeves of his jacket. He was in his room at galra estate, his uncles house, as he called out to his brother “Kashi, are you sure I’ll be welcomed at altean springs?’ he was anxious over leaving the house for the first time since the accident.

Shiro appeared in Keith’s room moments later “Keith, I’m 100% sure that you’ll be excepted at altean springs and that you’ll be in my cabin. You’ll be safe okay?” he smiled softly at his younger brother, hugging him softly before taking his now packed bags down to the living room.

Keith sighed and grabbed his mother’s pocket-knife, her last gift to him, before walking out to the living room where his older brother Shiro and older cousin Lotor were waiting for him. His uncle was giving the boys a speech on safety at camp and a few other things Keith didn’t bother listening to. The trio walked out to the car together, bags having been stowed away while his uncle gave them the speech.

Lotor was the first to speech once everyone was settled in the car “don’t tell anyone who we are, its easier for all of us that way” to which Shiro rolled his eyes and Keith resumed staring blankly out of the window, zoning out to his music which was a playlist the had some old school country, ‘emo’, and hard rock. He was wondering what the outside world was really like after all these years and what camp would be like. During the car ride Keith had fell asleep against the window, only waking when he felt the others moving. He got out and looked around a bit as he was handed his bags “its more… modern then I expected” he tugged his sleeves down while looking over at Shiro.

Shiro nodded “the owner keeps things up to date while keeping the cabin feel” he motioned to Keith to follow him “lets go find our cabin” he walked off to the cabins, Keith following behind.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Keith was unpacking his bags; shoving them under his bed, Matthew holt burst into the cabin. “Yo! Shiro! Have you seen Allura’s new boyfriend yet? He looks like he’s straight out prep school. Oh, hey Keith, how’s it hanging?” Matt, whom had just burst into the cabin, exclaimed to Shiro while greeting Keith. Keith waved softly, pulling out a book while matt tried to drag Shiro out of the cabin. Shiro chuckled and followed matt out “Keith, call me if you need me okay?”

Keith nodded softly, turning on his music while reading his book. He zoned out into his story, not realizing other people had walked in until one of them waved a hand I front of his face. He pinned the hand to the bed his knife poised inches from the wrist “who are you and what do you want”

Lance shrieked softly “I’m lance, lance McClain and I want to get to my bed.” Keith looked at him and calmed down a bit “sorry just… don’t sneak up on me next time…my names Keith, Keith Kogane” 

Hunk offered a hand to Keith “I’m Hunk, Hunk Garret. Wanna get dinner with us?” Keith shook his hand “yeah sure, I ain’t got nothing better to do” he put his book away and stood to walk out to the mess hall with the other two.

As the group walked to the mess hall Lance attempted to make small talk with Keith, only to be met with shrugs and fidgeting. They made it to the mess hall, grabbing food and a table without an issue. Soon a mutual friend of the three boys, pidge, sat down with them. 

“hey Pidgeon, how’s the hacking job going?” Keith joked, knowing she’d never let herself get caught, while lance gawked in obvious confusion. She shrugged “it’s going, I see you’ve met the two I’ve been telling you about” Keith had a look of confusion, before putting 2 and 2 together. 

He had just caught on when Shiro walked over, spotting Keith “Keith, Pidge hey!” He greeted the pair before noticing the two other boys, he smiled and greeted them next “oh hello there, I’m Shirogane but you can call me Shiro. How’s camp treating you all so far?” 

Keith shrugged, tugging down his jacket sleeves “okay I guess, I met two of pidges friends so that’s cool or whatever. How’s Adam?” 

Shiro tried not to blush “he’s good, doing good” he diverted the conversation “who are your new friends?

Lance jumped slightly in his seat “I’m Lance McClain, its very nice to meet you Shiro” he was trying not to outwardly fanboy over meeting his idol. Shiro smiled and reached out to shake lances hand, spotting lances soul mark in the process. A gun with the nickname ‘samurai’ under it, it was the nickname Shiro had for Keith, he was tempted to ask lance about it. 

Hunk spoke up before he could, shaking Shiro’s hand “I’m hunk, hunk garret it’s a pleasure to meet you Shiro”

Shiro smiled softly “mind if me and a few friends join you guys?”. Lance shrugged “I mean yea sure we’ve got room”. Shiro smiled wider “sweet! Guys over here!” he motioned to another small group consisting of: Allura, her new boyfriend, Matt, Romelle, and Adam

The two small groups merged into one as everyone talked and ate, soon becoming friends.


	2. Chapter 2

The night turned day and Keith awoke in his bed in the cabin, looking around to see the two boys from the day before. He tried to silently grab his clothes and toiletry bag, wanting to get in the shower before everyone else to avoid questions, the key word here being tried as some of the floorboards creaked under his weight. Fortunately, he only woke Shiro who was used to Keith’s morning routine  
“sorry kashi, just heading to the showers” he mumbled softly in apology heading out the door. He made his way to the showers without any issues, checking the stalls to make sure no one was in there before getting into one of the stalls. His shower went off without a hitch, after he got out was when he got accosted by his biggest bully from before he was homeschooled: James griffin.   
He tries to avoid James by shifting his things around in his hands, grabbing hold of his pocketknife, while walking past him. Unfortunately, this doesn’t work for Keith and James grabs his arm, calling out to him “Kogane! Buddy! Its been a while how’ve you been?” poison dripped from his tongue as he uttered the final and lowest of blows “are your parents well? I heard you tried to visit them, almost succeeding in it too”.   
Keith subconsciously tugged down his sleeves “let go of me griffin, I don’t have time for your shit today” he hissed back, trying to jerk his arm away. James wasn’t having any of that “oh are you too good for me now? Now that your uncle has adopted you and made you rich beyond your years?” he continued to spit poison at Keith. Keith grew tired of it quite quickly and pulled out his pocketknife “id back off if I were you, I know how use this blade and I’m not scared to” venom dripping from his words.  
James, however; didn’t back off “Oh I’m sure you know how to use that blade of yours, the evidence of it litters your body”.  
Keith took a few deep breaths, trying not to do anything stupid but James kept pushing and pushing until Keith was on the verge of a breakdown when everything went red. When Keith came to, he saw Shiro leaning over him, making sure he wasn’t seriously hurt, which he wasn’t even though both where sporting many new bruises.   
“if you both are well enough to walk, I suggest you go back to your cabins and wait for breakfast, before another counselor sees you” Shiro ordered them both, clearly annoyed. They both nodded and walked back to their respective cabins, Shiro tried to stop Keith to talk to him about what happened only to be met with a shaky cold shoulder, Keith had put up all his defenses again.   
Shiro sighed but let him go, not wanting to make things worse, as he left to go meet up with the other counselors for morning duties.   
At breakfast, Keith was quite while he merely picked at his food not really eating anything. He avoided everyone’s eyes, just wanting to lay low for the day hoping not to drag and more unwanted attention onto himself. Lance wanted nothing but his friends, no matter how much of a brooding emo they may be, to be happy. Alas even though he had good intentions lance only managed to piss Keith off even more, causing the brooding emo to storm off with Korean and Japanese curses falling from his lips faster then rain during a thunderstorm.  
By the time Adam managed to slip away from the group Keith was already sulking in his bed, still in blithering anger from the earlier events. Adam spoke softly to Keith, wanting to be a comfort for the younger boy with obvious anger issues “if you want to blow off some steam I know where the boxing gym is” Keith’s eyes lit up as he looked up at Adam “boxing gym!? Oh hell yea!” he practically jumped off his bed looking expectantly at Adam “lets go! I wanna get back in the ring already!”. Adam chuckled seeing Keith happy again “alright, alright calm down and ill take you down to the gym okay?”   
After breakfast a small group consisting of: Shiro, Pidge, Hunk and Lance started looking for Adam and Keith. After looking everywhere Shiro finally thought of the boxing gym. He led the group down there and found Adam and Keith in the middle of their third round. The group watched and waited for them to finish, once they did lance spoke up “go samurai am I right?”  
Keith bushed softly which was went mostly unnoticed except for Adam who was literally not even 5 feet away from him. Adam smirked softly at Keith with a knowing look  
Shiro coughed to grab everyone’s attention “while I am glad to have found you Keith, you should have told someone where you where going. I thought… I thought something bad happened again” he had a sullen look. Keith sighed “I know, I’m sorry Shiro” he looked away not wanting to see his sad face. Shiro sighed “come outside with me we need to talk alone for a second”. Keith nodded softly and shuffled his way out of the gym with Shiro.  
“I know what I did was bad and I sor-”. Keith got cut off by Shiro “its not about that, it about your soul mark”.  
Keith looked confused “what are you talking about, I thought we both agreed to never bring it up after the incident… not unle-” he cut himself off remembering something.


	3. Chapter 3

“Shiro you don’t think… that he…” Keith shook his head as if trying to clear the memory from his head. Shiro sighed softly “I think he might be Keith; you know I would never bring it up if I didn’t truly think he might be… not after the last time”  
Keith hugged his arms “I don’t want to think of last time… what should we do about this time? We don’t even know if he’s into guys…” Shiro nodded softly “you’re right, we don’t. but we need to be hopeful” he hugs Keith softly “let’s go back to the rest of the group before they start to get worried”. Keith nods softly and hugs back softly before heading back to the group.

The group hung out with Keith all day, doing their designated actives together making sure he wasn’t alone for too long. As the night drew closer and dinner was eaten the counselors had to go to a meeting and the garrison trio were helping matt with one of his projects, Keith was left alone in his cabin. Keith, who had pinned up a sheet around his bed giving him a sense of privacy, reached into his bag and pulled out a special bottle; an easy to conceal bottle of ‘nunvil’ which was just a type of Bacardi, he smiled to himself and took a few big sips of it making sure to put it away before the drink entered his bloodstream. He laid back and let the drink wash away his pain, but as the drink clouded more and more of his judgement, he grabbed the bottle to drink a little bit more.  
Just as the liquid ran down the back of his throat the door opened to revel Hunk and Lance. He rushed to put the bottle away as the more adventurous of the pair walked over to Keith. “Keith what was that you were drinking just now?” lance asked, almost sounding angry.  
“I uh, its uh its flavored water?” Keith tried, and failed, to lie to lance who was now close enough to see the bottle. Lance sighed “if you don’t tell me the truth ill go get our counselor”. Keith looked up at lance, seeing he was serious “okay, okay its act-” he cut himself off to chug down the rest of the visible bottle.  
Lance shook his head and texted Allura, his older sister who was also a counselor ‘hey Lura? can you and the rest of the gang come down to my cabin once you’re done? There’s an issue’. He grabbed a trashcan and bottle of water for Keith while waiting for her to respond, which came almost immediately ‘otw what happened?’’. He audibly sighed in relief ‘I’ll tell you when you get down here’  
A few minutes later a knock came to the door to lances utter joy as Keith was currently a mess of emotions. He quickly opened the door letting Allura, Shiro, Matt and Adam into the cabin. “when me and hunk got back to the cabin he was drink from some weird looking bottle and once he saw us, he tried to hide it, so I walked closer to see what was up ya know? And the bottle had the name ‘nunvil’ on it”. As lance finished is explanation the group of older campers groaned to lances confusion.  
“it’s alcohol lance” Allura explained while lance returned to his job of comforting Keith. Lance felt like an idiot, returning his attention to Keith who was in another crying fit.  
“I miss them! I miss them so much!” his sentence was broken by sob after sob “I wanna go visit them!”. Lance rubbed his back softly “it’s okay buddy, you’ll see them soon”. which only made Keith sob more, he sobbed into lances neck his sobs soon turning to sniffles as Keith entered a new emotional wave.  
Shiro sighed “I knew I should’ve checked his bags before we left… it’s no use now however,” he stopped beating himself up turning to lance “you don’t have to take care of him you know?”. Lance shook his head softly “I know, I know but I want to… do you think you can find new arrangements for hunk for tonight?” he turned to Keith as his sniffles died down.  
Shiro nodded “yeah, I’ll take care of hunk… just… make sure he’s okay?” lance nodded softly, rubbing Keith’s back softly. Shiro lead everyone out of the cabin to find hunk a place to sleep for the night, as Keith entered a new emotional state; horny teenager.  
Lance shut and locked the door for the night, returning to comfort Keith, only for Keith to climb into his lap “I heard some of the girls talking about you and how skilled you are,” Keith teased lance, running his hands up and down the tanned boy’s chest “some might even call you a sharpshooter with how ‘skilled’ you are”. Lance blushed deeply from all the attention he was suddenly getting, and the name Keith had used ‘sharpshooter’.  
“okay there handsy, you need to get in bed” lance was trying to corral Keith, who was currently trying to get lances shirt off. Lance tugged Keith’s hands away which only made him whine. “but- but your so hot! And… and I think you might be my soulmate!” Keith all but whined out, which made lance pause “you think I’m your soulmate?” lance questioned in disbelief. Keith nodded quickly trying to touch lance again. Lance sighed “then as your soulmate I think you should lay down and rest, we can do this,” he gestured at Keith’s wandering hands “tomorrow, but! Only if you lay down”. Keith whined but ceded nonetheless and laid down in his bed.  
Lance sighed in relief as Keith passed out almost immediately. He left a bottle of water on the night table with some aspirin and a trashcan under his head. Lance stayed up a little longer, making sure Keith was fully asleep while adding a new addition to his journal about his latest discovery, before allowing himself to fell asleep.  
The next morning Keith woke up with a killer headache, the wasn’t unfamiliar but not normal at the same time. He slowly sat up and surveyed the room, he saw his curtains open and the bottles on his nightstand. He was confused but took them anyways, seeing the empty bottle of nunvil in the trashcan it all made sense. He groaned at his own stupidity, noticing the other person in the room shortly after. His mind was racing as he thought the worst, he ran back to the comfort of his bed content with hiding there until lance woke and left the cabin.  
Half an hour passed before lance woke and left the cabin, but Keith’s joy was short lived as Shiro came in after lance left. “Keith, I know you’re in here, we need to talk”  
Keith sighed and opened his curtain “I know…” he hugged his knees to his chest and waited for Shiro to start lecturing him. Shiro sat on the bed and looked down at his hands “that was stupid of you to do” “I know Shiro… I’m sorry”. He sighed and held his head in his hands “I thought you were getting better Keith… I thought you were working through this…”. Keith looked away “you and I both know that I’m not getting better…”  
Shiro sighs and pulls Keith into his arm for a deep hug. “please don’t leave me alone with Lotor, he is so annoying” he faked a whiney tone, trying to lighten the mood. Keith sniffled and chuckled, fighting back tears “I won’t, don’t worry”. Shiro smiled softly “come on breakfast is waiting for us” he left go of Keith “ill meet you down there okay?”  
Keith managed to get through breakfast with out any issues other than lance avoiding his gaze at all costs. He could only think one thing ‘what did I do last night?’


End file.
